Naruto the Student of Kai
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto has died, and ended up in other world. Given the choice between heaven and more training Naruto picked the obvious choice... Naruto Naruto that is. Extremely Powerful Naruto with TWO girls, more at a later date.
1. Chapter 1 Start of a Legend

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own 'Naruto' or 'Dragon Ball Z'**

**Story Start. [Prolouge]**

Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of Prophecy layed on the ground dying on the date of his own birth after slaying the man that started to whole Fourth Great Shinobi War Obito Uchiha and destroying the tree that the Ten Tails had reverted to.

"**Naruto... I am proud to have you as my Jinchuriki, and it was an honor knowing you as I have. Wherever we end up just know that I will continue to follow you faithfully until the end of time.**" Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox said from within Naruto's seal. Naruto chuckled and smiled as blood rolled down his chin, and with his last breaths Naruto uttered the single phrase that would change his destiny.

"I... Regret... Nothing." Naruto said and he heard Kurama laughing up a storm inside his mind as he died with a smile on his face, looking up at the full moon that reflected in his dulled eyes.

**[Afterlife]**

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw that he was laying down unharmed and full of power looking up at another sky he did not recognize. Standing up he looked around and saw small little puffs of clouds near the ground and he walked up and poked one.

"_Watch it buddy!"_

Naruto jumped back as a voice came out of the cloud in fright.

"GHOST!" He yelled before he realized that he was also dead, and saw he was in line leading to some giant building. It took a few hours before he was in front of a giant desk with a red skinned horned man writing in a book. Little blue horned men were running around and guiding sould onto... big machines with wings on the side.

"Name." The Huge man said and Naruto read a tag on his desk that said 'King Yenma' on it.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated and Kin Yenma blinked a few times before staring at Naruto in surprise.

"... It says here you can either go to Heaven, or travel the snake way to King Kai for extra training." King Yenma stated and Naruto grinned, since he loved the idea of continuing his training.

"Snake Way." Naruto stated with a grin as one of the blue men came up to him and bowed respectfully, and he was lead to the entrance of a long road above golden clouds with the head of a snake at the beginning. Naruto looked at how long it was and saw that he could not even see the end of it.

"**Lets get this started Naruto.**" Kurama said and Naruto's grin got even better. He was already dead, so running a long time would not make to much of a difference to him. He had the time, the speed, and the energy. So with an Orange glow he ran off at super sonic speeds towards the end of Snake Way, jumping from curve to curve to save time and effort.

"Hey Kurama, where do you think everyone else is in the afterlife?" Naruto asked to help pass the time.

"**Naruto... you do realize that all your friends killed people, stole stuff, and have done things that would be considered evil right? They are most likely in Hell... or at best they were those soul cloud things we saw.**" Kurama said from in Naruto and the seventeen year old sighed, but nodded. Unlike the others the only person he ever killed was Obito and that was after the man killed everyone else.

"I guess, but I can't help but miss them. It will be pretty weird not seeing them anymore, but at least they are out of the war now." Naruto stated as he zipped across the giant stone snake.

**[Three Years Later]**

"Finally!" Naruto yelled as he came to the very end of the path, even after the three years all that had changed about Naruto was that his muscles had gotten much stronger from the constant running. Looking around he saw nothing and looked to the sky and almost screamed, but blinked at the small planet in the sky. Channelling chakra to his legs he jumped up and flipped so that he landed feet first on the ground. Small craters appeared under his feet from the weighted leg weight he was wearing that had been given to him by Lee when he was still alive.

He imediantly felt ten times heavier from the increased gravity on the small rock, but he soothed his muscles and stood up normally thanks to his previous training in redirecting his weight. His healing factor was alreadu working to repair the rips and tears in his muscles, making them much stronger. Walking around he saw a small dome style house and went to the front door and knocked. Naruto waited... and waited until the door opened to reveal a blue fat person with a black hat with antennas.

"... Your early. I wasn't expecting you to come for another five years." The man said and Naruto smiled at exceeding another person's expectations once again.

"So your King Kai... I was expecting someone with a crown." Naruto said and the man laughed at Naruto's joke. He laughed way harder than Naruto was expecting and it actually looked painful the way he was laughing.

"Crown! That was a good one kid. *Snort* " King Kai said and Naruto rose an eyebrow but smiled widely. Naruto could quickly tell he was going to get along just fine with this guy, it was a gut feeling and his gut was usually never wrong about making friends.

"Thanks, but I am here to continue my training. I would like to start as soon as possible." Naruto said as he ignored the ugly monkey poking his leg.

"Spoil sport, oh well. Then your first task is to...

Catch Bubbles the Monkey" King Kai stated and Naruto face planted at the stupid request, but nodded when the monkey started running away anyway. Using a little of Kurama's chakra he nearly teleported to Bubbles and caught the monkey. Even without the chakra he knew he could have rather easily caught the monkey. He just did not want to waste time on the stupid task.

...

...

...

"What's next?" Naruto asked the dumb founded Kai.

**[Three Thousand Years Later]**

"999,999, aaaannd 1,000,000" Naruto said as he finished his usual exersize, since he had completed his training with King Kai in a few years after starting it he had mostly decided to stay around and keep training with even heavier weights. King Kai had let him get Kiloton boots and armbands from the planet of the Supreme Kai's to further his training even more. The most surprising part was that even when carrying 1,000 Tons on each limb he had kept his lean muscular frame instead of super bulky. He had long since surprassed the need to use Kurama to hit sonic speeds anymore, and as he aged his chakra had changed as well to the point he had to change his moves a little. While his Rasengan still worked, and all it's forms his Shadow Clone Jutsu had to be changed since his clones became unstable from being such thin contructs hiding back his amazing levels of... Naruto was still going to call it chakra. In the many years his chakra had never stopped growing.

Now he was limited to Ten Clones at one time, and they all had one tenth of his strength. It also took killing blows to dispel them now. He was still able to continue to make thousands of clones, but he could only use Ten at one time. His clothes had been ripped up long ago as well so King Kai had given him a black Gi, with 'Kaio' in a circle on the back. **[Goku's Gi in Black, and no shit under it.]**

The only thing that looked out of place were the red earings Naruto wore as a gift from the Supreme Kai's from years ago.

"**... I can't believe that you had the patience to actually do a million push ups.**" Kurama commented from inside Naruto, and he sweat dropped at the laid back attitude had taken. Unlike Naruto, Kurama had taken no interest in training since he could not grow stronger anyway and he was unable to use new techniques. Anyway, he was stuck in Naruto so it did not matter. Until the halo over his head vanished Naruto would still be considered dead.

"I can't believe you slept for twenty years a few decades ago and you still did it." Naruto stated and Kurama grumbled about how nice the nap he had was. He was having that wonderful dream where he got to eat Madara Uchiha over and over again.

"Hey Naruto!" A large cricket like being said as he approached Naruto, and the happy man waved at the bug. When he was still training hitting Gregory with the hammer was the second test he had to do. It only took a few seconds to hit the fast little bastard.

"Morning Greg', what do you need me for?" Naruto asked and he saw the bug pout.

"I was just wondering if you got me anything from the planet of the Kai's." The bug said and Naruto looked at him with a sarcastic look. That was not all the bug wanted to ask him, and he knew it. Gregory always asked that right before he gave Naruto bad knews.

"Gregory... don't test me." Naruto said and the bug pouted at him again.

"Oka~y, I was flying over the snake way and saw some guy dressed in orange flying towards this place. I think this guys is going to try and become Kai's next student." Gregory stated and Naruto gave him an unconcerned look. After mastering the Kaio-Ken and the Spirit Bomb Naruto had pretty much stopped being King Kai's students, so why would he care if some other dead guy was taught by Kai?

"How long till this guy gets here?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A week or two."

Now Naruto was curious, if this guys was flying and running he must be pretty fit and powerful. Maybe this guy would be a pretty good rival after being trained up a bit. The power level he felt coming towards them now that he noticed it was very close to Kakashi's power in strength, so he was at least somewhat experienced in fighting. Then again the guy was dead so he might have lost a fight and died.

"Then, it would be good to greet him when he arrives." Naruto said with a grin. Things had been pretty slow lately anyway, since he was starting to run out of good opponents to fight against, and he had already visited HFIL a few times to kick some demon ass. Zombies, Vampires, dead people called Saiyans, and he even traveled to another training area in the afterlife and defeated some chick named Fasha. Since then she would occasionally come by and challenge him to a random fight as his 'Eternal Rival' or something like that.

This was going to be fun, and he was going to enjoy meeting a new person. If he had his way then this new guy was going to get the training of his life, and he was going to make sure that King Kai did not slack off in this guys training.

**Chapter end.**

**Naruto has had over 3,000 years of training so if I made him stronger than Goku do not be angry over it. This is starting at the place where the Saiyan's arive. This will be a double pairing of Andriod 18, and a secret girl I will be keeping a secret.**

**Current Naruto Power Levels ****- Before Training: 24,901**

**After Training With Weights: 1,980,500**

**Without Weights: 490,980,900**

**Naruto Supressing His Power: 19,890**

**Please Leave Me Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please**


	2. Chapter 2 Friends with a Saiyan Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Dragon Ball Z'**

**Story Start.**

Naruto layed down on the ground of the heavy gravity rock with Gregory snoring away on his shirt, and under his head was Bubbles the monkey. This was actually a regular sleeping position for the three. It was strange for sure, but Naruto was much more comfortable with animals than with people lately. It may be because of his Sage training or the fact in the last 3,000 years of training he had only met about 45 new people to learn new techniques. Naruto snorted awake when he heard something hit the ground.

"Oh Man the ground is HEAVY here." The person said and Naruto opened his eyes to see who was laying face first on the ground. Looking, he saw a black spiky haired man with and orange gi on with some light training weight.

'Heh, he should try wearing Kiloton clothes under times 10 gravity. That would wreck him up right now.' Naruto thought with a grin, technically Naruto was still not 100 percent used to his own weights times gravity himself but he was still stronger than the youngster nearby. Sitting up and getting Gregory to hide he put a hand to the side of his mouth and prepared to yell. "Hey Spike! Try losing the weighted clothes! It really helps when getting used to the enhanced gravity here!" Naruto yelled helpfully while the guy removed his boots, blue undershirt, and wristbands and got up a bit easier.

"Are you King Kai?" The black haired man asked, he could feel power rolling off the guy in front of him and he was able to tell that most of it was supressed as much as possible. Actually, even the monkey was only a little weaker than Raditz was back on Earth.

"No, but if you are going to get trained by the old man you might want to think up a joke. Here is one you can borrow from me if you want. Do you want to hear it?" Naruto asked and the man nodded happily. "What do toy railroads and boobs have in common?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"I don't know... what?" The man asked and Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Both are made for children, but the dads are the ones who play with them the most." Naruto said and the man tilted his head in confusion. Naruto sweat dropped at this guys ignorance, but sighed at the fresh change of pace from the usual kinds of jackasses that tried to get training.

"I don't get it, but anyway I'm Son Goku." Goku greeted and both Naruto and Kurama inside Naruto blinked a few times. That was the exact same name as the Son Goku the Four Tailed King of Monkeys from back in his day. Actually, he also looked alot like the guy in Fasha's picture of her old team... Bardock.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you too Spike. Well, good luck training with Kai. Also, tell him if he slacks off in your training I will kick both of your asses." Naruto said as he placed his pointer and middle finger on his forehead and disappeared. Naruto loved using this trick to sneak passed King Yenma and going to the living worlds. Actually right now he was going to the Grand Kai's training grounds to visit a certain someone.

"Cool guy." Goku said before he started looking for King Kai and saw the monkey.

"Are you King Kai?"

**[With Naruto]**

"Hey Fasha! You here?" Naruto yelled just before he dodged a fist headed for his head. Grabbing the feminine wrist he spun his elbow around and smacked the girl that attacked his across the face. Gripping the bottom of her Saiyan armor he pulled her close and smashed a first into her face again, then knee'd her in the gut hard enough to get her to spit up blood. Before she could react her headbutt her in the nose and sent her sprawling on the ground. Looking down at her he saw that even after all her years of being dead her outfit had yet to change from when she was alive, but her hair had grown a little longer than before.

"You know Fasha, you don't have to attack me everytime you and I meet. A simple hello would work, or maybe even a nice-to-see-you kiss." Naruto stated and she placed a finger on the side of her nose and blew out the blood inside it. Wiping the blood from the rest of her she stood up and cracked her nect.

"Yeah, but with every fight we have I get closer to becoming a Legendary Super Saiyan. Every beating you have given me helps with this. You should know how a Saiyan's body works by now, after all, you get the same power increase by healing that we do. What would you say my power level is at now?" Fasha asked semi-politly and Naruto chuckled at her and pulled out one of the Higher-Level Scouters he may or may not have stolen from recently dead minions. Placing it on his head he pressed the button and gave an impressed whistle.

"You must have been training hard. You got to 580,450, this time before it stopped. I bet you could easily beat that Freiza bastard you took me abouts top men. Heck, if you keep this up you might be able to start wearing my old weighted clothes. How is learning under the Grand Kai?" Naruto asked the lightly blushing women, when she had died she had never been talked to like an actual woman before so even after over twenty years of talking to Naruto this was still weird.

"Great, the Pervy Old Ass is a bit stupid with all his 'hip' ways, but his training methods are top notch. Thanks for setting this up for me instead of letting me stay in HFIL (Home For Infinite Losers) by the way. I don't know how you managed to convince Yenma to let me go, but it was... kind of you to do it." Fasha stated and Naruto blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head out of embarrassement. Most people did not thank him for the things he did, nor did he usually get any kind of thanks period.

"... How about a thank you kiss?" Naruto asked before getting punched in the face by the blushing woman. Naruto let it hit and was thrown back slightly, and he slightly admitted in his head he missed the feeling of getting hit when he said stupid stuff.

"How about a Fuck You punch." Fasha stated back as Naruto grinned, the punch did not hurt him besides some very light red marks to show he was hit.

"Have I ever told you that you look dead sexy when you embarrassed." Naruto said with a grin before he took off flying as the ground he was on exploded violently and smoke came from the angry Fasha's palm as she sent more pink energy blasts at him. Her tail was rigid straight behind her and it twitched to show her annoyance.

"Damn that ignorant bastard. I have been training all these years to kick his ass and make him mine. Then he goes and shows of his power, but make no mistake Naruto, you will become mine." Fasha stated with a dangerous grin. She would become the most powerful woman, so that she could gain the most powerful man she actually respected. Heck, he was the only person she knew for a fact could wipe out Freiza's whole family if he wanted to. Though Cooler would be a bit of a problem.

Her Saiyan instints already made it hard enough not jumping his bones just for his power, and baring a strong child to repopulate her fallen race. Though she was dead that was impossible, the desire was still there. Floating up she flew after Naruto with a scowl on her face, and once he stopped at his usual place of residence she saw a boy that looked a lot like Bardock chasing a monkey. Naruto was chuckling as he watched the show from the sky, and Fasha stopped next to him.

"Is that Kakarot? I could have sworn he was sent to Earth, so nobody there should have been strong enough to kill a Saiyan on that low class planet." Fasha said as she scanned him with her own Scouter. Once the numbers came up she looked down at him in disbelief. "How the hell is Bardock's son so weak? This guy has not even broken 1,000 yet, but the average Earthling's power level is suppose to be lower than 100!" She said in shock, since as far as she knew no other beings on Earth even came close to even this low class Saiyan in front of her.

"I would think that it was obvious. He was killed by someone from space, but he is to happy for someone bitter about their death. You yourself threw a bitch fit about how it wasn't your time yet." Naruto said with a chuckle, though he ducked a punch from Fasha that was aimed at his head.

"Shut up. Sometimes I forget that you have been one of the dead longer than nearly anyone can remember. What was it again... 10,000 years, or 100,000 years?" Fasha asked with a mocking tone. Naruto grunted in annoyance at her teasing about his age, but waved it off.

"... Only 3,003 years since I died." Naruto said in an airy tone. He knew every inch of the Other World like the back of his hand and then some. He was there when millions of Saiyans had appeared, though 99.9 percent of them were in those annoying cloud forms. Actually it was really fun to piss them off by spitting through them... Don't look at him like that. Naruto was dead to so he could disrespect the dead all he wanted to.

"So what the hell is he trying to do?" Fasha asked as King Kai noticed the two of them and sent them a nod.

"The geezer usually has new trainees catch Bubbles so that they can build up there endurance and speed, while allowing them to learn to think outside the box. Then they have to hit Gregory in the face with a big hammer. Then they must learn the Kaio-Ken and Spirit bomb before the official training is done." Naruto stated as they watched Bubbles climb up into the tree, Naruto sighed and gather a small energy ball at the tips of his finger and launched it at Bubbles so that he was knocked off the tree and into Goku's arms.

"It sounds stupid, but for a person raised on Earth this would be hellish training, but why did you help him though? He would have gotten eventually." Fasha asked with a raised eyerbow as Naruto gained an amused grin.

"This is only to allow him to adjust to the planets gravety and gain stamina, but I can tell that this guy does not need stamina training right now. What this guys needs is the Kaio-ken, and then to increase his weight training. I feel he would do good with the Spirit Bomb as well, so I will speed up his training a little so he can get the most out of this training. At the rate he was going he would take a whole month or more to complete the Bubbles stage, and even more for the Gregory stage. If he is a Saiyan all he needs is a good few dozen ass kickings." Naruto said and Fasha grinned and settled in to watch the show with her interest. They were dead, and most dead people did not need to eat even when they got hungry so she had all the time in the world.

"So, why do you even care how strong this guy gets? It isn't like he would be a challenge with just this kind of training. You are stronger than any High Class Saiyan I have ever met before. I would be more of a challenge than this guy." Fasha said as she showed the Saiyan arrogance she inherited from her blood.

"This guy... reminds me a lot of how I am when I was younger. He will be very powerful one day, but not without going through a lot of trouble. He seems like the kind of happy go lucky guy that attracts trouble to himself. He also shows none of the usual Saiyan traits I have heard of." Naruto stated and Fasha nodded. It made some sense to her, but she was wondering why he was missing his tail as well. Everyone knew that Saiyans were at their best when they had a tail. She herself got a boost of triple her usual power when she turned her Ozaru form. It was different for every Saiyan, but they all gained a large boost.

"So you are going to force him to cheat on his training?" Fasha asked before she saw Naruto giving her a deadpan expression.

"Ninja." Naruto said like it explained everything, and it honestly did.

"Ahhh, yes I almost forgot you were a ninja." Fasha stated mockingly, and Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

"I also almost forgot you were a bitch, looks like he both have bad memories." Naruto said as he put the Saiyan in a headlock and ruffed her hair. She tried to get him off of her, but nothing worked on him. Going in close Naruto gave the side of her face a long wet lick, and continued to do it until she snapped at him.

Literally she was biting into his pit in an attempt to force him to let go.

...

...

"GROSS!" She shouted as they diconnected and she spat out from the taste of armpit. She was gagging and Naruto chuckled at her attitude.

"Well what did you expect when you bite into an armpit, something that tastes like chicken?" Naruto asked and she flipped him off, and Naruto turned his attention back to watching Goku try and hit Gregory with the hammer. This was also strength training so he would let Goku do this one on his own.

'Heh, good luck Spike. I have some training of my own to do.' Naruto thought as he grabbed Fasha's shoulder and made a shadow clone to watch Goku, and touching his forhead he made his way towards a planet that had been interesting him for awhile.

Namek.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto is able to go to living worlds even though he is dead, and in a year Goku will be more powerful than he was when he first fought Vegeta.** **Also some people were confused by Naruto's power level last chapter. That was WITHOUT any power ups like Kurama, Sage Mode, and the Kaio-Ken helping him. That was all Naruto without weights. Also, that is not his permanant power level, he will be getting stronger as time goes on, but he has no interest in fighting people he thinks can be defeated by others easily.**

**Please Leave Me Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Finding Balls Short

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'DBZ'**

**I am saying this once and only once. Naruto will ALWAYS be stronger than Goku in this story. If you don't like that then suck it up. I am honestly NOT a big fan of DBZ, and I only update this because it was a challenge from one of my very first readers.**

**Story Start.**

"You know what I just realized?" Fasha asked out of nowhere as they searched the planet Namik for anything that might be a Dragon Ball. Suffice to say, they were having barely any success, even after four MONTHES of searching the strangely blue planet.

"That we could fly around Namik and only see the same damn tree over and over again, and that I would destroy a mountain by flying into it headfirst for a change in scenery." Naruto stated with an annoyed look on his face. Sure, they had managed to steal six Dragon Balls, but they could not find number seven at all. Fasha sent him a look at his stupid answer, before she calmed herself down.

"While that was really funny, and the Namekians will most likely hate you for ruining their mountains, what I am talking about is the fact that we are both dead, and we are among the living." Fasha stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow, but motioned for her to continue. Technically if they were caught doing this they would both be sent to HFIL and put under extreme arrest. What they were doing was putting them both at major risk, but thankfully Naruto was experienced when it came to sneaking into the living worlds.

"Go on." Naruto said simply when it looked like she was waiting for a sarcastic comment, but he would surprise her by staying silent with his usual comment about her body.

"Why do we even NEED to use the Dragon Balls to wish ourselves back to life?" Fasha said and Naruto shrugged. He just wanted to feel alive again, since in his dead state his power was only half of what it should be after all his training. He was using a spiritual body after all, and half of his energy needed a physical body. Naruto wanted to feel real Chakra flowing through his coils again, instead of this half assed Ki people have started using.

"I just want to feel alive again, and you want to repopulate your race of monkeys and become something called a Super Saiyan." Naruto said before getting punched in the side of the head. He barely felt it at all, simply because Fasha was not strong enough to hurt him with he was not weakening himself to his lowest possible level.

"I am so close to becoming a Super Saiyan I can feel it! I just need another push, and then I will be wiping the floor with your ass." Fasha said with arrogance, before Naruto elbowed her hard enough in the face that she was sent flying into a mountain and broke it with her face. He would do this everytime she let her arrogant side show... anymore than usual.

"Brat, I have over three thousand years of experience. No matter how strong you get I can still kick your ass with my skill and planning alone. Fighting is not always about being stronger than your opponent, luck and skill can also be the deciding factor. You and the other fighters these days don't even really use a fighting style. You just depend on power, speed, and reaction time to do all the work for you." Naruto stated when Fasha returned from her trip into a mountain. Naruto grinned at her sour look, but she had to admit that a lot of people seemed to just throw a punch and hope it hits. Counting on power and speed to overwhelm the opponent.

"Yeah, you are one of the few people from that far back that actually managed to survive in the Other World as long as you did." Fasha said with a smirk and Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch like crazy.

"You Are A Bitch. I hope you know that or finding a husband to put up with you will be the first problem if you want to restore the monkey race." Naruto teased with a dark smirk of his own. She blushed and grit her teeth, but continued to walk with him. She commented about his age, so he commented about her attitude and inability to attract men.

"You're a jackass, and I can't wait to be able to kick your ass into next century. Then we will see who is unable to repopulate her race when I rape your for the rest of your life to supply me with the baby juice I need." Fasha said darkly, and Naruto cracked up and spanked her on her tights wearing ass. She still wore the pink leotard, and Saiyan Armor from when she was alive, so a lot of her body was visible.

"You can't rape the willing, or is it the willing can't be raped? Anyway! We should really find the last Dragon Ball and make our wishes. I want to go see how Spike is doing in the time we have been away. He should have knocked Greg's block off by now, and moved onto the next stage of training." Naruto said and a question popped into Fasha'a mind that was important to the success of their plans.

"How do we get the Dragon Balls to work anyway. Is their some magic chant or dance we have to do, or do we just demand out wish while touching the balls?" Fasha asked and Naruto grinned at the perfect chance he had been waiting for.

"Touching the balls may work, but the best results come from working the shaft." Naruto commented and Fasha looked at him with a confused face.

"Shaft? Is their some kind of pole we need to find to get them to work as well?" Fasha asked as the joke went right over her head. Naruto nearly died again on the inside from her question, and decided to milk this for all it was worth.

"It doesn't work without the shaft, otherwise all you have are full balls with nowhere for the stuff to come out. The bigger the shaft of the pole the more _wishes_ you will get." Naruto said and Fasha nodded at that responce. It made sense to her after all, and many people would have realized by now that Naruto was just punking them.

"Then I hope the shaft is huge. I can just imagine how great it will feel for my wishes to come out of it." Fasha said, and Naruto had to hide a snort at how well she had phrased that for him. It was like she was playing along with him, and not even having a clue whjat she was saying... oh wait, that was exactly what was happening!

"Yeah, I was always told woman liked the shaft to be bigger." Naruto said and Fasha FINALLY saw what he had been doing and glared at him for making a fool of her. Then she blushed when she realized it was her own fault for not remembering how Naruto liked to mess with people at every chance he got.

"Heh, only guys with _smaller shafts_ make penis jokes." Fasha insulted and Naruto scoffed before undoing the belt of his Gi and letting it fall to the ground. Showing that he wore no underwear, and the fact that Fasha's claim was unfonded. Her eyes widened at the size of him without being hard, and she blushed with a stupid grin on her face. She then remembered that this was him when he was Seventeen, so imagine what would happen when he was alive again and started growing! She was actually sad when Naruto pulled his pants back up and tied them back.

"That is why I am allowed to make dick joked, but you might want to check how large your shaft is since you just made a penis joke." Naruto joked back and she sighed at the insinuation that she was a man. He had used this joke a few times, by either commenting on her smaller chest, or the fact she liked her hair shorter.

Thankfully she dressed like a Saiyan woman, or it would fuel the fire even more.

"Hahaha, I checked, and I am a woman." Fasha responded dryly. Naruto just shrugged to her unfunny responce and looked around. He squinted his eyes when he felt three power levels nearby and he attempted to look around. It did not take long before he saw a small building on top of a thin plateu. Naruto and Fasha looked at each other for a moment, and he grabbed her arm and placed his fingers on his head.

Naruto smiled as he teleported them both to the outside of the building. Fasha stumbled a little bit at the feeling of vertigo, before she got steady and nodded to herself. She was not a big fan of Instant Transmission, and would never be a fan of it.

"Should we knock on the door?" Naruto asked and Fasha walked up to the wall with a smirk and rapped her knuckled into the side of the small house. She grinned when the wall collapsed under her fist, before gagging back running to the side of the platform and throwing up over the edge.

"So... FAT!"

"Well that was rude." Naruto commented before he himself looked inside of the house, and it was then that he saw the fattest and greenest wrinkled old Namekian that had ever walked the planet. He went pale for a second before running to the edge of the platform right next to Fasha and throwing up with her.

"SO! FUCKING! FAT!" Naruto shouted and she nodded to him, before they both turned pale again and threw up in sync with each other. They were two peas in a pod, and anyone would agree they were a lot alike.

"... You two... are assholes." The giant fat Namekian said, and it was then that Naruto and Fasha saw the Dragon Ball resting above his head.

"Assholes we may be, but we humbly request that you allow us to borrow that Dragon Ball above your head to bring the two of us back to life." Naruto said with a deep bow, unlike Fasha Naruto knew that pride was something that just got in the way. He was proud of the fact he was strong, but would that get in the way of getting what he wanted. If he had to bow his head, so be it.

There were thing even he would refuse, but he had been humiliated enough in his life to realize how meaningless pride was.

Fasha looked scandalized that somebody as powerful as Naruto would bow his head, but he too bowed down...

When Naruto discreetly punched her in the gut.

"Stand up... Naruto Uzumaki... Child of Prophecy... Bringer of Peace... and the First Student of Kai... You may take this Dragon Ball." The giant Namekian stated, and Naruto smiled at how easy it was to get the Dragon Ball.

That, and it was obvious that he and his partner were the strongest things on this planet.

**Chapter End.**

**The First Two wished will be to bring Naruto and Fasha back to life, but the third wish is undecided. So if you have any ideas please feel free to leave them in a review.**

**Next Story to be Updated: Naruto the Supreme Fighter, Naruto the Vampire Jinchuriki, Naruto the Silent King of the Dead**

**Preview for a New idea I have -**

**Naruto/Highschool DxD -**  
**Naruto had been dead for no more than an hour before he was given the chance at something more. Given the chance to pick on of many paths by the Dragon of Infinity he picked the one that would change the life of one girl, and give her the brother she longed for. Even if he had to swallow his pride to do it. **  
**Powerful Naruto - Dragon or Cat Naruto (Not Sure Yet on That Part) - Naruto/Small Harem**  
**No Bashing of any Character for Stupid reasons.**

**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


End file.
